


Everglow

by Jane47



Category: Doctor Strange - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Multi, 医生！斯特兰奇, 探员！罗斯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-23 18:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 他们相遇在一切开始之前。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：
> 
> 时间线混乱，博士和玫瑰相遇在法师的故事开始之前，博士还是医生，此外写错的都是私设，胡诌的都是架空。
> 
> 正文结尾be，番外he

那天中午，他推开斯特兰奇办公室的门，身后还跟着焦急阻拦的实习生助理，“这位先生，请等一等，我们斯特兰奇医生还在午休时间”，但他没有停下，堂而皇之地将公文包放在了斯特兰奇的桌上，顾自拉开医生招待客人的椅子落座。

 

“埃弗雷特·罗斯，我们之前联系过，今天过来也是希望您能参与罗斯将军的专家会诊——在脑神经学方向，我们再也找不出比您更专业的人了。”

 

斯特兰奇看着来人那双蓝色的眼睛，没有急于答话，而是挥手让自己的助理离开。他当然记得这则邀约，毕竟很少有人能够对中情局打来的电话熟视无睹——尽管斯特兰奇还是拒绝了。

 

“你们发来的资料我看过，如果你们还想当面再得到一次回答，我的答案依然是——”斯特兰奇歪了歪头，忽然闻见空气里那一丝半缕而又细腻幽微的香水气味，若有似无地抚摸着斯特兰奇的感官，他过目不忘的记忆力帮他补全了许多一闪而过的片段，对方是如何走进他的办公室，九分裤下露出的脚踝，小码的皮鞋和细瘦的手腕。

 

“斯特兰奇医生……我们恳请你的参与，您不必承担任何后果。”

 

斯特兰奇笑了笑。

 

罗斯急忙补充道：“如果您担心的是您的完美记录会被打破，我们这边会提供保密协议。”

 

医生从自己的办公椅中站了起来，“咖啡还是？”

 

“水……谢谢。”罗斯微微扯开自己领口的领带，不动声色地松了一口气，他想得到最终的答案，却又不想再一次听到斯特兰奇说拒绝。

 

其实罗斯的语气已经足够动人了，至少是对斯特兰奇来说。

 

“最后一个问题。”斯特兰奇倒靠在桌边，将水递给坐在椅子中的罗斯。

 

“您请问。”罗斯抬起双手，袖口下落露出深色的里衬。

 

罗斯握住了杯子，斯特兰奇却没有松开手指，他欣赏着罗斯眼里来不及掩藏的诧异，意欲深究地问道：“这到底是中情局的委托，还是你个人的委托呢？罗斯先生？”

 

1

 

斯特兰奇有很多情人，按照头发颜色分类能排出一份色码表。他同她们谈笑，在形形色色的她们之间周旋，他足够喜欢她们，但却从来不肯花费时间在她们身上。他们可能会共度一个美妙的夜晚，但也可能只是一餐饭，比露水情人还要短暂，可人们依然趋之若鹜。

 

一切属于情人间的游戏规则遇到斯特兰奇便不再适用，同事，雇主，一夜情对象陪他出席最隆重的晚宴，旧情人可以分手后重来。克里斯汀说斯特兰奇对女人的爱不会比他爱抽屉里的那些名贵手表更多，来了可以再去，去了可以再来。分手前，克里斯汀送给他一只手表，希望他们的情谊长存。

 

斯特兰奇邀请罗斯参加高级俱乐部的酒会，他为罗斯送去从头到脚的穿戴，一掷千金地只为了他如自己想象中的那样从独居的公寓门后走出来，步下屋前的楼梯，在温柔夜色里坐上自己的副驾，他会向罗斯讨一个吻。

 

根本不懂得低调为何的男人整场酒会都牵着新情人的手，或是让罗斯挽着他的胳膊，在一众寻求着陌生刺激的单身男女间尤为突兀，可斯特兰奇的眼里没能容下一丝一毫与罗斯无关的人或事，他有着世间最为直白的语言作为桥梁，把所有想要诉说的话都倾到罗斯心里。

 

没有人可以拒绝斯特兰奇。

 

罗斯遮掩不住笑意，不知不觉间喝了很多甜酒，酒劲上头，他站在斯特兰奇身侧不太说得出话，只还记得拿着酒推开斯特兰奇凑过来的脸。

 

斯特兰奇在酒会楼上订好了房间，在无人的电梯间拥吻他的小玫瑰。

 

罗斯从他的怀间落进床铺，昂贵的西装里衬摸起来凉滑如水，斯特兰奇沿着罗斯白皙柔软的腰臀，不紧不慢地将裤子从罗斯的身上褪下，裸露出那些不轻易示人的甜蜜深处，罗斯有些醉了，小巧的脚趾轻轻踩在斯特兰奇的腿肚上。

 

斯特兰奇惯与女人上床，罗斯是他的第一个男伴，他像对待女人那样侍弄罗斯。

 

他吻罗斯细瘦的手腕，逗弄罗斯柔软的小腹，他在含咬着罗斯的耳垂时，手指还绕着乳晕打转，像搓揉女人的乳房一般抓握推挤着罗斯的胸乳，把那些不三不四的情话说给罗斯听，“我原来不跟C以下的上床。”

 

罗斯听到这话也没有反驳，他被弄到动情，只是拿湿漉漉的眼吊着斯特兰奇，凑近了搂住斯特兰奇的脖颈，在斯特兰奇耳边半真半假地抱怨他没脱下的衣服磨得自己大腿疼。

 

斯特兰奇听了却只肯拉下裤链操他，他可以温声细语地哄他，操起来却凶狠无比，捉着罗斯的窄腰，把人拖到床边操，插得又深又重。到了后半程罗斯腰疼得趴不住，被操得又喊不了停，斯特兰奇还要提醒罗斯不要弄脏了他的裤子，完事之后又是一番轻怜蜜爱。

 

罗斯躺在斯特兰奇的怀里，只觉得整个人累得不行，根本不用斯特兰奇挽留，他自然而然会留下来睡到第二天再走——守着情人睡觉，对于斯特兰奇来说却是头一遭。

 

他并不意外自己的决定，每当斯特兰奇投入一样崭新的事物总会这样，自有些无处消磨的热情让他做一些原先不会尝试的事情，无论是不加节制的频繁性爱，亦或是渴望时时刻刻待在一起，斯特兰奇说不好罗斯是不是比女人好，他只知道罗斯的确非常让人上瘾。

 

2

 

罗斯请斯特兰奇参与的会诊性质半公半私，斯特兰奇问过罗斯他和罗斯将军是什么关系，罗斯回答说是叔父，但同时也是上司。

 

似乎因为面对的人是利益的非相关方，罗斯的回答并未遮掩两人关系的复杂性，只不过罗斯本质上是个十分坦诚的人，斯特兰奇虽然好奇，却也将谈话止在了礼貌，那毕竟是他们刚认识的时候，斯特兰奇觉得不宜操之过急。

 

况且，最终斯特兰奇也依然坚持自己的判断——这不是一件值得他接下的案子——百分百零失误地完成手术，他能做，别人也能做。他为罗斯转介了另一位专家。

 

后来斯特兰奇问起后续，罗斯也只是不痛不痒的一句“手术很成功”带了过去。

 

他们彼此并不交谈对方的家庭或是身世，倒不是出于什么情人或床伴的准则，只是已经成为过去的事情多说无益、没有必要，哪怕在一起约会、消磨时间，两个工作至上的人也从不过问对方的生活或工作。

 

所以在餐厅碰见罗斯，纯属是个巧合了。

 

 

原本的计划里，斯特兰奇订的并不是这间私人会所，他提前一个月在常去的星级餐厅里订好了位置，打算招待几位来纽约开会的同事，结果助理弄错了时间，临出发前的二次确认才发现错误，能够排上位置的餐厅所剩无几，斯特兰奇才转念订了这间私人会所。

 

会所设计效仿上世纪六七十年代经典的俱乐部风格，用幕布隔断的包厢式四人卡座，尽管隔音一般，但好在是内部会员制，胜在人少清净，菜品也不错，不失为一种选择。

 

入座后，斯特兰奇的同事们操着一口不熟练的英语夸赞着会所的装修别致、颇具特色。一切都很顺利，斯特兰奇最后看了一眼手机，接着将屏幕倒扣在了桌上，专心陪同这几位来自欧洲的顶尖专家，等着他们浏览菜单。

 

会所入口在这时突然传来一阵很小的喧哗，接着走进来三个身材高大的男人，他们走路很快，音量不算低地说着些什么，但口音浓重，离得远时斯特兰奇并不能听清，他们径直挑了离斯特兰奇一伙人相隔两间的卡座，脸上的表情都不愉快，路过斯特兰奇时还对斯特兰奇探寻的目光回以颇不友好的瞪视，但直到这三个人走了过去——斯特兰奇才惊讶地发现他们身后跟着个头小巧的中情局探员。

 

不是别人，正是罗斯。

 

中情局探员此时穿着浅色的衬衫和成套的黑色西装，在餐厅里更像是领班的经理而非一位探员，实际上有那么几秒的空白里，斯特兰奇的确思考过罗斯这么欺骗他的可能性，接着他和这位探员彼此面无表情地对视，再接着，罗斯连停顿都没有地走了过去，紧紧跟着方才进来的三个男人，恍若斯特兰奇于他而言只是一位彻头彻尾的陌生人。

 

再然后，斯特兰奇甚至没有思考的时间，身后有服务员小小的惊呼，他回头，那三个男人中不知是谁将满满一杯水泼在了罗斯脸上——斯特兰奇半站了起来——罗斯甚至没有费心去擦，水顺着他的发梢和眉角往下流，黑色的外套看不出洇湿的痕迹，但隔着两间卡座的距离，罗斯含蓄而短暂地向斯特兰奇递过一个眼神：不要管。

 

事态在罗斯的坚持下没有发酵，他本人依然躬身站在卡座的半步开外，尽最大可能性地争取对方愿意和他心平气和谈一谈的机会。

 

“他们就派你这种货色来？我看你们是不太想要这样东西了——你妈妈没教过你有求于人的时候要诚心诚意吗。”

 

“毕竟这次交易是国务卿先生直接经我的小组操办的，他本人不太适合抛头露面，您定了这样的交易地点，只好由我来代劳了——我们没有任何冒犯之意，这件事想必国务卿先生也与您电话联系过了。”

 

那三个男人用俄语发出了嘲弄的笑声，斯特兰奇能听出几句羞辱意味的词句，那三个人高马大的男人明知道面前的中情局情报人员很可能精通俄语，却还是要当着他的面笑他是个便宜的婊子。

 

僵持之中罗斯招呼了站在不远处的服务员，示意她可以端上些酒水和前菜。但那三个男人厉声喝止了服务员靠近的动作。距离罗斯最近的男人一把抓住罗斯的领带，将他拽成双手撑住桌子的姿势：“你在玩什么花样？想在我们的杯子里放什么迷药吗？中情局的烂货，这点把戏可骗不到我们，再轻举妄动，我一通电话，那艘船就会把货沉进太平洋，到时候国务卿会不会亲自带你去捞呢？”

 

罗斯保持着那个前倾的姿势，看上去被扯得很紧：“您真会说笑……还有这领带若您喜欢大可拿去。”

 

领带摩擦着衣领被抽掉了。那声音听起来是那么刺耳。现在男人们开始嘲笑罗斯在他们面前主动宽衣解带了。斯特兰奇死死盯住手里的酒杯，注意力却全在不远处传来的狞笑上。被同行人叫了很多遍，斯特兰奇才反应过来什么，他仍能笑着致歉，说自己突然回忆起之前在新英格兰上发表的一篇文章。但他的同行们却忧心忡忡地谈论着斯特兰奇真正在乎的事，他们当然也注意到了隔壁桌的麻烦，所以想提前结束这次聚餐，或换个地方继续。

 

斯特兰奇笑着说当然。然后下意识撇了一眼罗斯，现在有只手已经捉住了罗斯的领子。

 

他没有办法坐视不理了。

 

斯特兰奇站了起来，冲着那个被扯得站不稳的小探员走了过去，他抓住那只揪着罗斯领口不放的手——所有人的目光都落在了他的身上——斯特兰奇知道自己的语气还很平静，“有话可以好好说，”他低头看向罗斯，“这位先生，你需要报警吗？”

 

俄国男人应声松开了手，斯特兰奇也松开了手。罗斯揉了下被扯痛的颈侧，撑着桌边不动声色地退了半步，让自己离开那三个人可以够着的范围。

 

那三个俄国男人看起来受到了惊吓，变得警惕起来，目光如同刀子一般来回割着罗斯和斯特兰奇的脸，他们不认识斯特兰奇，也不肯再在两人的面前多吐露哪怕半个字。

 

罗斯这时也反应了过来，他微笑着告诉斯特兰奇没事，感谢这位陌生人的关心，再次强调了他与这三位男士之间一切正常，接着便用礼貌而疏离的口吻示意斯特兰奇可以走开了。

 

“如果你需要帮助，我可以帮你拨911。”

 

罗斯没再看向斯特兰奇，他对着那三个男人用俄语说了一句“美国佬总是爱多管闲事”，斯特兰奇没能听懂，但斯特兰奇明白他必须离开了。

 

接着，斯特兰奇在离开前，看见罗斯坐进了卡座。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

3

 

斯特兰奇离开二十分钟后，罗斯才从会所脱身，好在那三个神经兮兮的俄国人从会所的后门离开了，他才不想再客客气气送他们从正门离开。罗斯浅色的衬衫看起来还微微湿着，额发因为脱胶而垂落了一部分，狼狈的中情局探员站在会所大门外的台阶顶端捋了一把额发，他环顾四周，接着看见了斯特兰奇停在路边的车。透过车窗，斯特兰奇的目光安静地落在他身上。

 

罗斯走近了一些，他看清斯特兰奇冷漠的眼神：“上车。”罗斯无奈地笑了，他望了一眼远处的街道，拉开车门坐了进去。

 

但斯特兰奇并没有发动车子，他只是用指尖轻点着方向盘，试图用小动作分散自己快要爆发的情绪。

 

出于职业素养，罗斯首先挑起话题来调节气氛：“你的朋友们回去了？”

 

多亏你的朋友们搅局。

 

斯特兰奇握住方向盘，咽下了这句话。

 

见他不说话，罗斯只好自己翻找起斯特兰奇车上的储物箱，里面的东西他还算熟，但偏偏找不到一张纸。

 

“事情解决了吗？”

 

罗斯弯腰的动作顿了一下，反应过来，从善如流道：“计划失败了，任务没完成。”语气听起来正常得挑不出问题，他把斯特兰奇备用的墨镜拿出来，又塞了回去。

 

这是斯特兰奇第一次接触到罗斯的这一面，并不真的适应这些词语从罗斯嘴里说出来，过了一会儿，斯特兰奇才淡淡问道：“是因为我吗？”

 

罗斯也愣了一下，“没……他们成心不让我好过，你不帮忙他们也不会把东西给我的，都是走走过场罢了……”走走过场，职业挨骂，给大后方的人撑够时间，国务卿的电话什么时候到了什么时候可以走人……他接到的任务无非如此，能够全身而退就是万幸。

 

不过这些罗斯也不会说给斯特兰奇听，这些本就与他无关。

 

“所以你的策略就是站在那里，被羞辱？”斯特兰奇的手帕和他的话一同落在罗斯的脸上。

 

罗斯不知道他从哪里掏出的手帕，上面还有淡淡的古龙香水的味道，棉制的手帕那么柔软，话却像刀子那样刮着他的脸，“多管闲事的美国佬？嗯？”斯特兰奇整个人倾了过来，“脸。”他示意罗斯抬起头，拿着手帕帮罗斯擦那些湿润的水痕。

 

罗斯有些哑口无言，更有些尴尬，“……斯特兰奇医生真是学识渊博……”

 

“我猜的。”斯特兰奇面无表情道。

 

罗斯闭上了嘴。又在心里扇了自己一耳光。

 

斯特兰奇拿着手帕仔细擦着罗斯的额头耳后，又绕在手指上擦罗斯的鼻侧眼角，“这是什么……”斯特兰奇皱着眉看了看手帕上的擦下的一点颜色，他整个人在驾驶位上侧了过来，凑近鼻端闻了闻。脂粉香。

 

罗斯见他停下动作，无比自然地拿过了手帕擦了擦眼下脱妆的地方，“粉底，黑眼圈太重了。”

 

斯特兰奇被气笑了。

 

他甚至不知道该不该夸罗斯敬业。

 

罗斯听他半天没说话，一双眼睛望了过来，“我有时候去见你也会涂啊。”

 

“……你会涂口红吗？”斯特兰奇几乎有些绝望了。

 

“会吧……”罗斯装作努力回忆道，“准备接吻的时候不会。”

 

斯特兰奇一瞬间不知道自己该生气还是不该生气，甚至连自己姓甚名谁也不知道。

 

“开玩笑的。”罗斯用手帕擦了擦后颈，够不到的地方放弃了，干脆脱下外套叠在手上，又把手帕也叠了叠，放在车辆屏显的台子上，他望向仍然没什么动静的斯特兰奇，敷衍地安抚道：“放轻松点？”

 

在我走之后，他们还动你别的地方了吗？

 

斯特兰奇感觉自己听上去就像个报复心极强的青少年，分明彼此都是成年人了，他应当信任罗斯可以处理他工作上的事。更何况从不过问工作是他们之间心照不宣的底线。

 

斯特兰奇仍在调整自己二十分钟积蓄下的怒意，他甚至想不明白自己在对谁发火，只是死死盯着那块染上了水汽和脂粉的手帕，转而又看看仍挂着淡淡笑意等他说话的罗斯。

 

他学着刚刚那些人的样子将手放在罗斯的领口，罗斯没有抵抗，斯特兰奇就又将他的手抚到罗斯颈后。他的手很大，能直接拢住罗斯后颈暴露的所有皮肤，他轻轻用力，罗斯就靠近了一些：“我本来以为你跟我一样对工作游刃有余，没想到你这么没用。”

 

罗斯听了这话却不觉得冒犯，他接着贴近的机会从斯特兰奇嘴唇上偷了一枚吻，之后将略带酒气的吐息吹在医生的脸上：“不是所有人都跟你一样天才，斯蒂芬。”

 

“……我带你回去休息。”不知如何回应的斯特兰奇拉开了同罗斯的距离，他转动钥匙，手指摸索着车载音响的开关。

 

“斯蒂芬。”罗斯握住他的手。

 

周围很暗，街灯一盏又一盏地照亮来时和回去的路，罗斯将斯特兰奇拉进另一个吻里。

 

“谢谢你，斯蒂芬。”

 

4.

 

两个人在地铁口分开了，罗斯搭末班的地铁去往城市的另一头，没完成的任务还要收尾，他没有办法跟斯特兰奇一起回家。

 

斯特兰奇也没有留他，今晚他失态太多，此刻倒有些破罐破摔的快意，在深夜无人的马路上将车速拉满，落下的车窗满满地灌进风和呼啸，他一路驰回了公寓楼下的停车场，快步走进电梯里，整个人松松落落地站着，满心都是摸一摸他的琴。

 

进家门，脱了鞋，来不及找拖鞋在哪里，他直接踩在地上，外套扔进沙发，斯特兰奇拉开琴凳坐了下来——打开的琴谱上不是他要的曲子，斯特兰奇的双手落在琴键上，他试了一遍巴赫，又试了一遍莫扎特，却都不是他想要的曲子。

 

他接着往下，弹顺手的练段，他演奏，却并不作曲，琴是他锻炼手指的工具，他没想到他会找不到自己想要的声音。

 

节拍，音符，手指在琴键上跨越的幅度，他像个初识乐音的新手，往下弹奏变得涩滞难行，斯特兰奇许久没有体会到挫败了，他不知道自己想要什么，也不知道如何继续，他在琴键上颇有些笨拙地找着那个答案。

 

客厅里窗帘半掩的落地窗让纽约夜里弥漫的灯光倾斜进来，接着天一点点地黑下去，黎明来了，斯特兰奇写废了一地草稿，他烦躁地把笔扔在了琴上——天已经亮了，可他一筹莫展。

 

通宵后的白班像是踩在齐腿深的水里，可能在深黑的洞穴中，所以对光和声音都敏感，医院嘈杂，人事的变数都大，而行动要快，绝对的专注是第一准则，斯特兰奇叫停了手术期间的例行的听歌识曲环节。他心里在写着另一首。专心。他需要格外的专心。

 

午休期间，克里斯汀来找他讨论病例，他们时常这样做，今日的效率却不算高。

 

第三次走神的时候，克里斯汀叫停了斯特兰奇，“你应该回家，而不是待在医院里。”

 

斯特兰奇愣了一下，笑了，像是克里斯汀做了什么恶作剧似的，“我得待在这里。”

 

“得了吧，斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇出生和成为医生之前，全天下的医院最好都别治疗病人了——因为他们会搞砸一切！”克里斯汀翻了个白眼，她向斯特兰奇伸手要回了自己的病例，“给你自己放个假吧，斯蒂芬。”

 

又是斯蒂芬。斯特兰奇想。

 

斯特兰奇没有给自己请假，他从来不请假，零失败的手术记录背后还有着他的全勤记录，但他提前结束了今天的工作时间，把需要整理的记录电邮发给了他的助理，就回复在昨天对方发来的道歉邮件的回邮里。

 

他甚至还没有找出时间换个助理。

 

脑海里的那支曲子仍然没有停下，他得找个地方，或是回到家里把它写下来，尽管只是几个小节。

 

他在方向盘上敲打着节奏，吃外卖的间隙里想着如何把八个小节继续延长，接着是例行的健身房，洗澡，他刮胡子，忽然又对着镜子想也许他可以留一个什么样式的胡子——但那也必须是下次再想的问题了。

 

斯特兰奇打开手机看了一眼，没有私人邮件，很好，没有私人短信，完美，他的状态也很好，只是本该浓厚的睡意在他身上像是微微拂过的轻风，没有留下任何痕迹。

 

斯特兰奇躺在床上的第二个小时，忽然意识到自己似乎精力充沛得有些过头了。

 

可他还能干点什么？在凌晨十二点之后？

 

罗斯的电话——“终于。”——不合时宜地接了进来。

 

“斯蒂芬？上帝，你还没睡吧？不好意思这么晚给你打电话。”

 

斯特兰奇从床上坐了起来，他靠上床头，“出了什么事情吗？”

 

“没什么事，”罗斯扭开了脸，小小地打了一个喷嚏，声音再度靠近，“对不起，我只想告诉你我们把那三个俄国佬搞定了，一直没联系你，想给你报个平安。”

 

斯特兰奇脑海中的音符合着节奏飞舞，他无视掉了那些音节，仍选择了自己的骄傲：“为什么要给我报平安？”

 

“因为我走的时候，你看起来很担心我？”罗斯在电话那头带着明显的鼻音咯咯笑着，“还是谢谢你，也没别的事了，之后我会和你的助理约时间的，斯特兰奇医生。”

 

斯特兰奇这时早已走到了卧室的窗前，他看到了玻璃上被雨点划出的一条条水线，罗斯在等他挂断电话，斯特兰奇却怎么也不想挂断这个电话，那折磨了他一夜一天的旋律眼看就要到终章了，他的缪斯绝不能提前抽身而退。

 

“你听上去不是很好，你那边下雨了没有？”

 

“我们的船之前在公海上遭遇了暴风雨，哈哈哈哈，我回来的时候可能把雨也带回来了。”

 

之后是麦克被捂住，那头传来断断续续的咳嗽声，有人提醒罗斯先生应该尽快回去休息，罗斯感谢了对方，说他的车马上就到。

 

斯特兰奇在这头静静地听着，他的飞速运转的大脑和他的曲子一同柔和了下来。等听筒那边再次传来带有歉意的话音时，斯特兰奇已经下定决心要做什么了。

 

“定位发我手机上，我现在来接你。”

 

斯特兰奇合上了手机，那支曲子也终于停了下来。

 

5.

 

斯特兰奇把车开到定位地点的时候几乎以为自己走到了某个废弃的船厂，不远处的集装箱下站着一个独自打伞的罗斯。

 

风大雨大，罗斯的衣服湿得不能看，坐上车就连打了几个喷嚏。

 

“怎么不找个地方躲雨？”

 

罗斯斜了斯特兰奇一眼，“没有地方躲，说了你别来接我，有人送我回去。”

 

斯特兰奇伸手把暖风打开了，丢下一句“等我”，打开车门下去了。

 

罗斯有点傻眼，看着斯特兰奇走到后备箱翻着什么，不一会儿又上车来了，往罗斯腿上丢了一件备用衬衫，“裤子你穿不了，先把衣服换了。”一来一回斯特兰奇自己的衣服也湿了。

 

罗斯摇了摇头，说到家再换吧，没必要再弄脏一件衣服。

 

斯特兰奇没说话，也没有开车。

 

罗斯只好小声地说了句真不可爱，接着乖乖把他被水浸透的西装外套脱下来，西装下是赫然袒露的是罗斯的腋下枪袋。斯特兰奇挑了挑眉毛，罗斯苦笑了一下，把那件看起来不轻的装备摘下来扔在一旁。之后是那件看起来毫无舒适可言的马甲——防弹的，里面全是铅线，脱掉的时候你会觉得自己像片羽毛——罗斯故作轻松地解释着这一切，他长长地舒了口气，接着脱掉了自己的衬衫和背心。

 

斯特兰奇确认过罗斯身上的每一道伤疤，都是无伤大雅的皮外伤，他甚至从系统里调出过罗斯的医疗档案——或许他的访问记录已经在CIA留下了，他不在乎——罗斯连阑尾都没有割过，受伤的病史更是无从谈起。

 

斯特兰奇今天才算见识到了中情局工作本来面目的冰山一角，和罗斯现在略显乖巧地挽着过长袖口的模样格格不入。

 

罗斯神经质地扣好了最后一颗纽扣，斯特兰奇的衬衫在他腰上堆了几折，他毕恭毕敬地转身问道：“现在可以出发了吗，爹地？”

 

“我还不知道你有这癖好。”

 

 

回家之前，斯特兰奇把车开到了24小时药店给罗斯买药。

 

“你一个医生家里没有药？”

 

“没有给你吃的药。”

 

斯特兰奇上车前又买一袋子矿泉水，罗斯这下很会察言观色地接话道，我知道你家里没有给我喝的水——这话不假，斯特兰奇家里能喝的只有酒。

 

两个人在一起也快有小半年，这是罗斯第一次到斯特兰奇这间位于曼哈顿的公寓参观。

 

“……我得老实说，品味不错？”罗斯跟在斯特兰奇的身后，怀里抱着斯特兰奇塞给他的外套，他自己那堆杂七杂八的东西被斯特兰奇塞进塑料袋里、跟药和矿泉水一起拎在手里。

 

斯特兰奇把鞋踢到一边，东西放到茶几上，罗斯双手空空地来，他得把用得着的东西准备好，那边罗斯已经问了哪边是浴室，堂而皇之地先进去洗澡了。

 

罗斯自己的衣服自然而然是不能穿了，斯特兰奇给他找了件医学会议的纪念T恤，拆了新的内裤和新的牙刷，罗斯才总算能从浴室里收拾好自己，把地方让给斯特兰奇洗漱。

 

他抱着斯特兰奇找给他的浴巾，裹着没吹的脑袋从斯特兰奇身边走过去的样子像是抱着食物的小动物。斯特兰奇看着他一路光脚溜上了床，连招呼也不打，就拍拍枕头，睡进了被子里——被子要直直盖到脸上的睡法，没有三秒又一骨碌滚坐了起来，要斯特兰奇等会儿把药和水给他带过去。说完又倒了下去，在斯特兰奇的大床上占了一小块位置，像是个裹起来的蚕蛹。

 

斯特兰奇自己也没有意识到，他站在浴室门口一动不动地看了罗斯很久。


	3. Chapter 3

6.

 

感冒药有一点好处，吃完了会让人昏昏沉沉想要睡觉，罗斯现在完全被自己浑身的酸痛和劳累打败了，在斯特兰奇把灯扭暗后，他乖乖闭上眼睛。

 

洗漱完毕的斯特兰奇从床的另一侧躺上来，凌晨三点钟，再有几个小时天就要亮了，斯特兰奇多看了两眼在自己床上秒睡的罗斯，突然觉得迟到了超过一整天的睡意排山倒海般袭来，他一边试着罗斯额头的温度，一边用手机给助理发了封破天荒的告假邮件。

 

史蒂芬·斯特兰奇从业十多年的第一封请假申请。克莉丝汀准会以为他要死了。在他躺好睡着前，枕边的罗斯就像会是在他梦里出现的那副样子，额头稍皱，嘴唇微张，闻起来全是他最喜欢用的香波味道。

 

就算没人说那句晚安，斯特兰奇也知道自己会睡得很好。

 

罗斯却睡得不好。夜里温度降了下来，他模糊地觉得冷，被子裹在身上也不够，断断续续地咳，一开始怕打扰到斯特兰奇，潜意识里忍着咳，忍不住了用被子捂住嘴咳，总也睡不踏实。后来意外发现斯特兰奇睡得很沉，罗斯起来喝水，见也没有吵醒他，轻轻推了推，斯特兰奇也没反应，这才放下心睡了一会儿。

 

再醒过来整个人已经发起高烧，外面天光大亮，斯特兰奇把他扶起来吃药。他在斯特兰奇怀里都靠不太住，整个人往下打滑，被喂了两口水就推开斯特兰奇，闭着眼往被窝里缩，脑袋也要蒙上，模样又可怜又可笑。斯特兰奇怕他在被子里闷着，给他拉上了遮光窗帘，睡熟的罗斯没过一会儿就从被子里露出了脸。

 

斯特兰奇难得放一次假，自我克制着别拿起工作用的平板。但家里静了下来，就静得人有点发慌，中央空调的送气声，楼下街道上的隐约的人声和鸣笛声，斯特兰奇在家里换了几个位置，又换了几本书，最后还是坐到了钢琴前把先前脑海里的旋律敲了出来。

 

罗斯从卧室里走出来的时候，斯特兰奇在琴架上记谱，见他烧得脸颊发红，把笔搁下了凑过去用手试罗斯额头的温度。

 

罗斯被他按在原地，乖乖地被摸额头，只说自己睡得有点恶心，想起来坐坐。又问斯特兰奇有没有厚一点的衣服给他穿。

 

斯特兰奇从衣柜里掏出套头的卫衣和灰色七分运动裤给罗斯，看着罗斯在衣帽间的软凳上把衣服穿好。七分裤被穿成了九分裤，罗斯把裤腰上的松紧带系紧一些便不妨碍行动了，他拉着斯特兰奇往客厅走，问斯特兰奇先前在做什么。

 

“谱曲？我能听听看吗？”罗斯说着，手指落在光滑的琴键上轻轻抚摸，他没有什么音乐天赋，也没有什么机会接触乐器，看到会音乐的人总是有点羡慕，态度很是珍惜。

 

斯特兰奇索性让罗斯跟他一起坐下，听他弹琴。

 

这对于罗斯来说有点过头了，从各个方面上来说都是，但他这会儿还发着烧，头脑也不是很清楚，所以他放任了斯特兰奇在他面前展现他的又一天才。

 

谁能拒绝一个为你弹琴的男人？何况这个男人清楚地知道自己的魅力，斯特兰奇在演奏结束后搂住罗斯的腰，亲吻他的耳侧，问他喜不喜欢。

 

罗斯敢肯定自己脸红不单单是因为发烧了。

 

而斯特兰奇从不知道什么叫适可而止，他用另一只手把他的玫瑰圈在身前。

 

“不行——”罗斯用手捂住斯特兰奇压过来的嘴唇，扭开脸道：“斯蒂芬，我还在发烧，我不想传染给你。”

 

最后那个吻落在罗斯的颈侧，斯特兰奇松开手，罗斯三步并成两步地躲到了沙发上，摸过斯特兰奇放在茶几上的平板，打开网页订餐。

 

而斯特兰奇开始思索自己为什么要一冲动把罗斯接回来。

 

他们原本是契合的情人，他的小玫瑰漂亮得让他心痒难耐，但现在罗斯裹着斯特兰奇的卫衣，套着斯特兰奇肥大的裤子，领口还能看见那件纪念衫被勾破的线头，他甚至没有经过斯特兰奇的同意就打开他的平板坐进他的沙发里想办法给两个人弄点食物——他难道全然没有预想过这样的状况吗？——刚刚搂抱着亲吻的余韵仍在，斯特兰奇有点不明白自己想要的是什么了。

 

又或者说，斯特兰奇太明白自己想要的是什么。

 

两个人的关系里，斯特兰奇永远是占主导的那一个，性格使然是一方面，另一方面是他知道没有结果，所以从不害怕用尽全力，和他谈情说爱的人不止罗斯一个人，能够走更远的对象也并非没有，克里斯汀愿意期许无限的爱给斯特兰奇，如果不是以情换情，谁又愿意轻许终身？这样的关系里，斯特兰奇从不害怕，能够走多远他都觉得值得。

 

可罗斯呢？斯特兰奇不知道。

 

晚些吃饭的时候两个人分坐在沙发两端，罗斯病着，怕冷，把脚塞在斯特兰奇的大腿下面，也说不上有多暖和，可是亲近，罗斯喜欢肢体接触。

 

斯特兰奇这会儿说不清是不是职业病，只想着罗斯中午的药还没吃，话到嘴边就变成了问罗斯要不要再去睡一会儿，罗斯飞快地拒绝了，他言之凿凿地说生病的时候睡觉最累人，闭上眼都是噩梦。

 

斯特兰奇哄他，说陪他一起睡，生病的人总是多睡觉才恢复得快一些。

 

罗斯啧啧有声地摇了摇头，说斯特兰奇睡觉太死，昨晚他想喝口水，又起不来，最后还是自己挪下了床，光着腿冷飕飕地去找矿泉水。

 

装可怜。斯特兰奇笑着拆穿罗斯，他明明把水放在了罗斯床头的地上，就怕他半夜起来口渴。斯特兰奇捉住他的脚踝，掐罗斯的小腿肚，想着把罗斯欺负得求饶才好。

 

等到吃了药，罗斯还是被斯特兰奇抱回了屋里，放进被子里酝酿睡意。

 

罗斯一脸绝望，说自己毫无人权，转头在斯特兰奇怀里睡得七荤八素，被人捏脸揉腮也毫无反应。

 

屋里此刻也静，静得斯特兰奇能数得出罗斯的呼吸声。此刻比方才更近。斯特兰奇头脑清醒，罗斯身体的触感和温度隔着衣物传来，他小心地捉住罗斯的手，轻轻地扣在手里，小巧的女人似的手。

 

时间不知过去了多久，斯特兰奇被罗斯吵醒时才意识到自己睡着了，下意识把人往怀里搂，罗斯挣扎得更厉害，接着推开斯特兰奇猛地坐了起来，斯特兰奇反应过来罗斯应该是做了噩梦。

 

他问罗斯梦到了什么，罗斯不答话，只摇头，脸上仍带着戚戚的神色，满头满脸都是汗。

 

斯特兰奇没有追问，他把罗斯轻轻收进怀里，哄孩子一样拍他。罗斯坚持不了很久，软弱而顺从地靠在斯特兰奇胸前，抱怨斯特兰奇非要让他睡上这么一觉，“我都说了会做噩梦的。”

 

坍塌的山体，他在梦里被压在碎石下面，更为遥远的画面袭上心头，幼年时父母无休止的争吵和暴力交替上演，而后他又梦见父母的死亡，从未见过的陌生男人将他领回了家，罗斯得到了从前未能拥有的教育，以及相伴而来的严苛要求。

 

这样的梦境于他而言本就是家常便饭，何况他年岁越大便越少梦见，走马观花似的浮光掠影，他的人生在梦里被轻轻点在水面之上，他冷眼旁观地看着，迟缓地伸出手，那些画面便都消失了，只剩下他倒在地上的视野，浑身痛到没有知觉，眼看着好多好多的血从他的身体里流了出去，带走了所有的温度。

 

人不该梦见自己的死亡的，那是所有的不可知中唯一的定数，没有任何预演的必要。罗斯当然无法向斯特兰奇说明他梦到了什么，他甚至不敢对斯特兰奇解释他心底的那些荒谬的恐惧。

 

斯特兰奇用安全感包围了罗斯，呼吸吹拂在罗斯的耳侧，他安慰自己只是人病则忧惧，难免有些敏感。

 

“现在好一点了吗？”斯特兰奇摸了摸罗斯汗湿的脸。

 

罗斯点点头，说出了太多汗，要起来活动一下。斯特兰奇给他重新找了一套干爽的衣服换上。

 

说是活动其实也并没有什么，斯特兰奇的家里只有成排的证书和奖杯，冷清精致得像是商业杂志上的样板房，他们这一觉睡得太久，起床时已是晚上，罗斯仍然低烧，却兴致勃勃地来到落地窗前，要弹一首曲子给斯特兰奇听。

 

“不是没学过？”

 

罗斯翻了翻眼睛，大言不惭道：“看过。”他装模作样地翻开斯特兰奇的琴谱，不出预料地发现果然没有一首演奏。

 

“好吧，那只有初学者练习曲目可以听了。”罗斯说笑着，在键盘上摸索着，找着想要的音，接着，几个简单的音节从他指尖蹦出来。

 

那是一首《月光》。

 

尽管被罗斯弹得毫无美感可言。

 

“……我是真的没学过，”罗斯眨了眨眼睛，“但我听我姐姐练过，她弹得特别好。”

 

“可以想象。”如果斯特兰奇诚实，他会说他的玫瑰其实一点音乐细胞也没有，让他敲完那首曲子就是对这架三角钢琴的折辱，但斯特兰奇喜欢伸手纠正罗斯的错音，罗斯会吐吐舌头装作一切都好继续演奏。

 

“喜欢吗？”罗斯完成了这首曲子后，转头问斯特兰奇的看法。

 

斯特兰奇敷衍地鼓掌，之后捧着罗斯的脸吻了下去。

 

等到那个吻完成，罗斯才讪讪地说：“你不该亲我的，我是退烧了，但病还没好呢。”

 

斯特兰奇没有说话，可他的眼神里分明写满了他不在乎。

 

罗斯自认是个留有余地的人，也不免会被这样的不管不顾所打动，尽管往事不可言，他也或多或少想要回报一点东西。

 

 

7.

 

离开了斯特兰奇的家之后，有段时间罗斯总是睡不好。

 

他会醒过来，时间却依旧是深夜。那晚床头打了静音的手机屏幕突兀地亮着，他够了过来，点开短信界面，一堆乱码。

 

花了点时间破译，他把任务代号在心里默记了两遍，删除了短信，退出界面，再清空了滞留在手机里的已删除记录。

 

锁好屏幕，再把手机放回床头。

 

现在他却很难再入睡了，可能是上次生病后那几天睡得太多，把他身体里的困意都榨干了，但夜晚实在太过漫长，一个人睁着眼睛实在难捱。

 

他又拿过了手机，打开了相册，翻看他之前在斯特兰奇家偷拍的照片——医生穿着松垮的睡袍弹琴，或是横躺在沙发上打哈欠，或是对着镜子欣赏自己的胡茬和发鬓，还有枕旁睡着的侧脸等等。

 

罗斯一边看一边在床上笑起来，放大照片的细节去看斯特兰奇脸上的皱纹。

 

最后他点击了全选。

 

确认删除？

 

确认。

 

 

8.

 

“你相信命运吗，斯特兰奇医生？你相信这一切都是注定发生的吗？”

 

我所得到的一切，都是我自己争取的，或许世界上有幸运儿或倒霉蛋，但我绝不是其中之一。斯特兰奇没有给出自己的真实答案，他颇有技巧地斡旋着，生怕身为中情局探员的罗斯在给他下套：“为什么突然这么问，有事要跟我讲吗？”

 

“没有，只是随便问问，看看医生有没有什么独特看法。”罗斯也同样如此敷衍，斯特兰奇当然看出来他有话没说。

 

“有些事发生了就是发生了，不要去想，也没必要问。”

 

“你唾弃命运。”

 

“因为人们提起它的时候意味着没发生什么好事。 ”

 

“可是……”

 

可是什么？斯特兰奇有些不屑地追问。

 

罗斯摇了摇头，退烧之后他开始显出未病愈的苍白来，侧坐在斯特兰奇的琴凳上，像月光里一片单薄的影子，“我也说不好。”罗斯小声地说，每当他想要反驳斯特兰奇却又拙于口舌时的小声。

斯特兰奇笑了笑，道：“这世上根本就没有命运。”

 

 

9.

 

这世上根本就没有命运，有的只是不同的选择。

 

自从罗斯为了那可笑的证人保护计划彻底离开了他——罗斯甚至都不是那个被保护的证人，他是负责去保护别人的——斯特兰奇就再也没有得到过任何有关罗斯的消息了。

 

在他消失之前，罗斯分明和他说过可能会有空的明信片寄给斯特兰奇，以表示自己一切都好，若不是为了这个理由，斯特兰奇才不会留着那间公寓借以保留那个地址，但就算如此，等了这么久也从未收到过一张。

 

当初他突然被通知这一切要结束的时候，他才意识到自己从没想过这一天的来临，而中情局的工作甚至不仅仅意味着危险，还意味着消失。

 

像是一片雪花消失在这世界上那么简单。

 

斯特兰奇又回到了和罗斯开始前的地方，他还拥有他的工作，他的名誉，他爱惜羽毛所换来的一切。他的身边从不缺少人的陪伴，衣香鬓影，一切都如克里斯汀所说的那样，来了可以再去，去了可以再来。

 

世间的一切都是变数，唯有当下的快乐才够真实，声色犬马，灯红酒绿，他甚至不需要时间和酒精来遗忘，斯特兰奇已经很少能够想起罗斯了。

 

 

后来他病了一场，起初只是一觉睡醒微微有些感冒，他从不生病，家里也从不备药，昏沉之间只想着睡一觉就该好了。

 

但一觉睡下去却没能爬起来，他甚至没来得及请假，只是在意识模糊间听到了门锁响动，克里斯汀拿着斯特兰奇留在办公室的备用钥匙打开了大门。

 

“你没来上班，助理说也没有请假，上次我想你可能快死了，这次猜你可能已经死了，所以过来看看。”

 

克里斯汀为他带来了药和热汤，在他手边放着插好吸管的杯子，她为斯特兰奇从柜子里加了铺盖，又为他拿了毛巾擦汗。

 

斯特兰奇躺在床上头疼欲裂，但他不觉得痛苦，只觉得这片刻太短暂。

 

他没有想过被一个人照顾该是怎样的，但他已经想不到更好的样子了。

 

克里斯汀扶着斯特兰奇的手臂让他夹好体温计时在床边坐了下来，斯特兰奇看着克里斯汀，心里装着感激不尽的温柔。

 

“克里斯汀，谢谢……”

 

“不用谢，可能是我欠你的。”

 

斯特兰奇想要坐起来，克里斯汀却把他摁在原地：“别忘你夹着体温计呢，还有几分钟，有什么事等等再讲。”

 

“我们为什么没有在一起呢，克里斯汀？”

 

克里斯汀翻了个白眼：“因为你爱我还没有你一抽屉的手表多？现在你烧得真是不轻，斯特兰奇。”

 

斯特兰奇执意要拉住对方的手，被果决地拒绝后，想了想之后又说：“我们应该在一起……我们应该在一起的，克里斯汀。”

 

克里斯汀却不再理睬他的胡话了，她为斯特兰奇取出体温计，检查了他的体温，够高但还不够烧坏他那宝贵的大脑，克里斯汀给他枕了两个冰袋，又在背后塞了一块。当她起身去客厅打电话的时候，斯特兰奇挣扎着起身，一把抓住了她的手，问她要去哪里。

 

“在你好起来之前我哪里都不去，斯特兰奇。”

 

克里斯汀以为自己早不会为这个除了自己谁也不爱的男人心动了，但现在他躺在那里，发着高烧，像个孩子一样地说着胡话。说着他们应该在一起。

 

她先前翻找斯特兰奇的医药箱时，在床头柜的抽屉里看见了一对男戒。

 

斯特兰奇这样的男人也许注定了不会属于任何人，他只属于他自己，克里斯汀不会再为了他而心动了。

 

病好之后，斯特兰奇试图约克里斯汀出去约会，参加晚上的医学会议晚宴。

 

克里斯汀坚决地拒绝了他，用她毫不留情的话语和“Strange Policy”拒绝了他——“所有的事情都是以你为先，斯蒂芬”。

 

斯特兰奇承认自己有点失望，不过情场总是要这样有起有伏才更为有趣。

 

只是那天开车赴宴的斯特兰奇没有想到，那可能是他身为斯特兰奇医生的最后一刻了。

 

悬崖边翻覆而下的车辆里，斯特兰奇在巨大的冲击下猛地昏了过去。

 

 

10.

 

在最绝望的那段日子里，骄傲到偏执的斯特兰奇选择不向任何人倾诉痛苦。

 

他赶走了克里斯汀，变卖了所有能够变卖的东西，钢琴，跑车，手表，他在纽约下雪的日子里裹着肥大臃肿的衣服，房子的供暖停了，他裹上围巾，地板上摊着一堆又一堆的废纸箱，箱子里面装着他从全国各地搜集来的病例，大概这世界上所有艰难的事情都必须一个人完成，所以他才被迫学着在绝望里禹禹独行。

 

他不相信命运，不向命运期许，可命运把他糟践得如同一条弃犬，他却还要向命运摇尾乞怜。

 

世界上怎么会有那么难的事情呢？

 

斯特兰奇想不明白。

 

在人生最灰暗的那段日子里，因为渺茫的可能性和无法到位的款项，最后一位医生也放弃了对他的治疗。斯特兰奇将吃穿用度维持在了活着的限度上，他很少出门，必须出门时总是双手插在衣兜里快速路过每一个人，他不想要任何同情和任何怜悯，那样的眼神仿佛昭示了他失败者的余生。

 

但纽约大雪封城的前一天，他不得不出门采购。戴上手套、围巾，运动衫外套了一件拉不上拉链的冲锋衣，加上斯特兰奇多日疏于打理的头发和胡髭，他靠在电梯里等待电梯下行，与他同乘的女子下意识地与他拉开了距离。

 

斯特兰奇出电梯前回头望向那女人，光是扭头看过去，就已经足够那女人发出半声模糊的惊呼，贴着电梯壁往电梯深处又挪了半步，斯特兰奇在这里住了多年，同一栋楼里的住户也绝非未曾谋面，但对方已经认不出来他了，只短短不到两个月，斯特兰奇嗤笑一声，扭头离开了电梯。

 

纽约的冬天总是难熬，尤其今年雨多雪多，路面湿泞难行，人人却都走得飞快。斯特兰奇的双手仍然提不起任何东西，他试着将袋子套在手腕上，手插进衣兜，靠着手腕的力气把东西提回家，但为了不显出这样的方法有多愚蠢和费力，他只能买一些轻且体积小的东西，装作来回打在他腿上的塑料袋不是他心烦的全部对象。

 

临到公寓楼前，他看见大厅的柜台后值班人员正与先前电梯里的女人说些什么，面对他的值班人员先一步看到了他，随后那女人也跟着看了过来，他们彼此点头确认，接着窃窃私语，斯特兰奇的心情糟得堪比纽约灰蒙蒙的天空，他甚至不需要猜想，就已经知道发生了什么。

 

外面的天色更加灰暗了，斯特兰奇想着天气预报里暴风雪登录时模拟的气象云图，值班人员正站在他面前言辞礼貌地说着公寓的明文条例，赶着下班前送完最后一批信件的邮递员背着硕大的包裹推开公寓的大门，斯特兰奇的手腕很疼，他想让他面前喋喋不休的人闭嘴，可他也知道对方如此嚣张的原因不乏他拖欠未交的物业费，他想他还不能够搬走——余光里那邮递员打开了整栋楼的信箱，正往他的信格里塞一张明信片。

 

“等等……等等！”手里的袋子滑脱掉在了地上，斯特兰奇冲过去夺下了那张明信片。

 

“先生，你不能这么做——”

 

正面、反面，全都空空如也——除了两行手写的地址以外——什么都没有。

 

手抖得厉害，斯特兰奇闭了下眼，他又看了一遍——还是什么都没有。

 

“先生？先生！……你还好吗……”

 

斯特兰奇倒退着推开了对方的搀扶，他听不太清对方说些什么，只把那张空得人心慌的明信片攥在了手里，物业值班的人向邮递员确认了他的身份，邮递员没再说什么了，两个人帮斯特兰奇把散了一地的东西收进袋子里，递给斯特兰奇。

 

然而接不接又有什么紧要呢，他此刻唯一能拿住的东西，只剩下一张什么也没留给他的空白卡片。

 

思念和恨意都来得如此汹涌，斯特兰奇放弃了挣扎。

 

他用仅剩的财产换取了一张飞往加德满都的单程票。

 

 

11.

 

古一殉道后，成为至尊法师的生活维持在另一个层面上的循规蹈矩。

 

斯特兰奇每日做的最多的事情，除了勘察时间宝石运行的轨迹，就是在纽约街头散步。

 

说是散步，也有可能前一秒还走在布里克街的街头，下一秒就掉进了异次元的陷阱之中，总而言之，至尊法师的生活总是伴随着一成不变的惊险刺激。

 

斯特兰奇常常走街串巷，纽约的大街小巷他都走，从前他多以车代步，去几条街外的商场也要开车，现在除了传送门就是走路，平和的日子里他甚至不需要魔力，裹着运动外套，踩着球鞋，走在路上任谁也猜不到他是一位法师。

 

王曾经问他三大圣所想选哪一个，彼时除了香港圣所，伦敦和纽约都防守空虚，急需重新派人，斯特兰奇犹豫过，最终还是选择了纽约。他曾在这个城市生活了那么久，纵然已经放下了许多事情，却仍然不想离开，于是他平生第一次走进它的另一面。

 

他帮忙从树上抱下老太太的猫，负责把在夜里送丢了魂的小孩回家，他顺手摘下过马路时偶遇的女人肩头上调皮的魔法寄生菌，当然偶尔他也会用时间宝石修补由于战斗而毁坏的房屋设施。古一对斯特兰奇说你可以选择另一种方式帮助更多的人。

 

 

有天他在纽约的大街上闲逛的时候遇到了一个小个子，梳得很仔细的银发，穿得很贴身的灰西装，不耐烦地看着表，但仍在认真地等着红绿灯。斯特兰奇一瞬间的恍惚就跟上了人家，跟了人家半条街才回想起来自己为什么要跟着他。

 

但斯特兰奇还是坚持跟着他到了警察厅——那个小个子跟警官说了两句后回头指着斯特兰奇，才让斯特兰奇顿悟那不是埃弗雷特·罗斯。这男的长得也太有新意了，为什么长得这么有想法还敢穿灰西装梳漂亮发型，斯特兰奇咒骂了一句，拉起兜帽转身离开。

 

他很难说自己心头的感觉是不是失望。觉得自己可笑是肯定的，罗斯肯定改了姓名，也不会再穿那身漂亮的西装了，更不会再回到纽约来。

 

那他现在在哪里呢，过得如何呢？毕竟自己再也无法收到那些表示安好的明信片了。

 

其实他找过克里斯汀，而克里斯汀只是皱着眉毛，觉得他疯了，任性地消失在加德满都，一句话都没捎过，事到如今回来还想着自己能被接纳，只有上帝敢这么自信。

 

“你真的爱过什么人吗，斯蒂芬，不是在乎，不只是你愿意牺牲一切，而是你知道你不能伤了她的心，你知道你有责任让她觉得快乐，为她做些无意义的蠢事。”

 

斯特兰奇一句话都没说出来，他甚至都没费心解释自己要求的并非是克里斯汀所认为的恋爱或婚姻之类的复杂的人际关系——因为他想起来他曾为某个人谱曲了一天一夜，如果那首出自他手的曲子称得上是一件蠢事的话，那么按照克里斯汀的理论，或许他的确是爱过某个人的。

 

最后克里斯汀笑着说如果下次快死了再来找她就好了，不用这么麻烦，斯特兰奇是什么人她早在多年前见识过了。

 

斯特兰奇想起他从未告诉过罗斯那首曲子的来历，只是为他演奏过一次。因为当时他觉得如果如此坦白，他们的关系难免会变得尴尬。而后续发展的确越来越尴尬，他甚至在冲动之下买了一对戒指，好在罗斯在毫不知情地情况下彻底喊停了。

 

他还问过自己信不信命运。或许罗斯真是什么占星师，预见到了自己可能被迫走向婚姻的结局，才选择了彻底抽身呢。法师自嘲地想着，只是还没看懂他的舞台上为何要上演埃弗雷特·罗斯这一出。

 

斯特兰奇并非逃避之人，既然前尘往事他都早已放下，只余下这一件心结未了，那么就是时候去填满那块空白了。

 

即便那块空白注定无法填补。

 

 

12.

 

想要从茫茫人海中寻找一个改名换姓的人有多难？罗斯消失了五年，五年的时间足以抹去他所有原来的痕迹。斯特兰奇没有找到任何相关的记录，不清楚罗斯的同事或朋友，斯特兰奇唯一撞见过罗斯和其他人在一起的场合还是那三个俄国男人。

 

罗斯消失得远比斯特兰奇想象中要干净。

 

但也不是毫无线索。

 

罗斯将军的府邸并不难找，意想之中的戒备森严，斯特兰奇无意引起政府的注意，行走在镜像空间之中，却并没有发现关于罗斯的太多痕迹，唯一一张照片被放在罗斯将军的书架上，照片里罗斯穿着空军飞行员的制服，背景是整面星条旗。

 

他还当过飞行员。斯特兰奇想，他从未听罗斯提起。

 

而他如今置身罗斯长大的地方，偌大的宅院除了零星几个下人显得空空荡荡，直到太阳落山，斯特兰奇等来了这栋空屋他意想不到的主人——罗斯远嫁多年的姐姐，杰西卡。

 

 

中年发福、鱼尾纹、疲惫和憔悴，这些词都不适用于杰西卡，尽管人到中年，杰西卡还是保持着令人羡慕的精神和活力，以及处变不惊的冷静头脑。

 

不是任何一个人都可以在挂掉和丈夫的电话之后，转身看见镜像空间之中缓缓浮出一个男人能够忍住尖叫的。

 

事实上，杰西卡反应过来之后，微笑着打破了沉默，“你是……？”

 

“斯特兰奇，”法师顿了一下，“斯蒂芬·斯特兰奇。”

 

“我听说过你。但没有听说过……这个，很神奇。”杰西卡指着两人周围缓缓升起的镜像帷幕。

 

斯特兰奇顺着她手指之处看了看，像是才反应过来她指的是什么似地解释道：“啊，只是一些小伎俩，如果你想知道的话，我们叫作镜像空间，但可能对于你来说，它更像是……密室？”法师皱着眉头，不确定道。

“密室？”

 

“没有任何危险，尽管可能只是暂时的，但是为了以防万一，我希望我们的谈话不会被打扰，”法师的语速很快，说话有些颠三倒四，“所以也只是顺便一提，我们谈完之后我会消除你的记忆，你并不会记得任何不愉快，我是说，如果会发生的话……”

 

杰西卡抬起手，打断了斯特兰奇，“不好意思，请问有什么是我能帮你的吗？”

 

斯特兰奇停了下来。

 

他试图清一清嗓子，保持冷静，将那个阔别五年之久的名字念出来，“埃弗雷特·罗斯。”

 

杰西卡脸上没有一丝一毫的意外。

 

“我只是想问问……关于埃弗雷特的消息，我知道已经过去了五年，但当我试图找到他，却没有任何线索，所有的一切，什么也没有留下。”

 

“他参加了……”

 

“对，”斯特兰奇打断杰西卡，“我知道，自从五年前他参加了那个愚蠢的证人保护计划之后，就像这样——”法师打了一个响指，“人间消失了。”

 

“可你能不能告诉我，一个人可以隐姓埋名到什么程度，才会这样。”

 

法师摊开了手掌——

 

一个人的外貌可以改变，头发的颜色，截然不同的穿衣风格，体型上变化，戴上不同颜色的隐形眼镜，留长头发，不刮胡须，如果还要再彻底一些甚至可以改变肤色；一个人的社会身份也可以改变，住址，电话，银行卡，改名换姓，甚至所有的档案和记录也都销毁，像是一行代码被抹去，像是这个人不曾存在于这个社会之上。

 

但一个人不会拥有第二个灵魂。

 

躺在斯特兰奇手中的，是一小团柔和而浅淡的蓝色的光。

 

它微弱得已然快要消失了。

 

“没有人……”斯特兰奇深吸了一口气，他的声音越来越大，杰西卡看向他的眼神悲天悯人，“没有人的灵魂可以像是这样……没有人可以……”

 

“……我很抱歉……”

 

“至少活着的人不会。”

 

那一缕微弱的灵魂，孱弱纤细的像是逗留人间的一缕执念。

 

“所以，拜托你，”斯特兰奇的声音微微颤抖，“告诉我发生了什么，拜托了。”

 

 

13.

 

从来都没有什么证人保护计划，真正的任务是在离开斯特兰奇的一个月之后接近尾声的。

 

在前仆后继的队员们惨痛牺牲后，他们终于摧毁了的地下研究所，将一个邪恶组织连根拔起。但最后的爆炸引发了山体坍塌，碎石堵死了撤退通道，罗斯躲开了从头顶掉落的石板和混凝土块，却被暴露的钢筋贯穿了腹部，钉在原地等死。现在他已经没有任何光源了，恶心的感觉反上来，他张开嘴不停呕出鲜血。

 

想起先前撤退时下意识的预感，罗斯感激自己最终在岔路口让跟自己来的另外两个组员分头行动，替他们选了另外的方向。

 

或许现在他们也受到了爆炸波及，或许他们已逃出生天。

 

罗斯由衷地希望他们活着，至少不是同他一样结束在这种不见天日的地方，只有飞灰、浮尘和望不见底的黑暗。尸体回收起来会很麻烦的。

 

而且很疼。非常疼。为什么临死前还要那么疼呢？罗斯勉强动了动腰身，想要平躺下来，但就像是要刻意折磨他一样，罗斯被逼着保持一个别扭的姿势，用手肘支撑着自己的上身，好避免肚子里那三指宽的钢筋继续生扯他的血肉。

 

罗斯觉得自己能听见血顺着钢筋流出他身体的声音。

 

胡思乱想的时间也不会很多了。

 

他难免想起那个梦，继而想起梦里的一切。怪不得人都说梦和现实是相反的，否则要怎么解释他没有梦见斯特兰奇，此时想到的却全是他呢。

 

他会不会怪自己就这么不辞而别？

 

可他也没有办法呀。罗斯咳嗽起来，更多的血涌了出来。他没有办法告诉斯特兰奇真相，他没有办法在明知道九死一生的情况下，还让那个男人等他。

 

至少现在斯特兰奇可以选择恨他。

 

至少……斯特兰奇可以一辈子拥有他的谎言。

 

罗斯想起那天见面，他走进斯特兰奇的办公室……如果早点遇见……他们能不能拥有多一些的时间……

 

还是……太贪心了……

 

温度随着血液流了出去，罗斯感到累和冷了，他慢慢闭上眼。

 

 

14.

 

罗斯离开斯特兰奇的一年后，那张早被预定好的空白明信片如约发出。


End file.
